Random Zutaraness
by I Major in Magick
Summary: I couldn't think of a title! It's just the beginning so far so it is typical. Please read though it has some funnyness and random events as it goes along
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

Katara

I was standing in the ocean the blue of my outfit matching perfectly with the blues of it. I simply flicked my wrist and the water obeyed every movement. I became lost in the mavements of the water. I seemed to become apart of me, an extention. I never senced the the person when they entered the water - no displacement or ripples or anything. I only felt the person there when they force fed me the little pill into my mouth. I couldn't do anything to stop from swollowing it. The second it happened I felt dizzy and wavered, falling backwards into the water. I could feel that I wasn't going to drown, though, I felt myself float until my mouth was above the water. That was the last thing I felt until blackness surrounded me.

When I woke up I was at a camp, it wasn't my camp, was just a camp. So I looked around I saw tents, a fire, and you'll never guess what I saw next... TBC

PS Sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

Katara

I saw tents, a fire, and you'll never guess what I saw next ... I saw a fire ball go up in the air. I was freaking out. I was in a camp with fire benders!

Toph, Aang, Soka

"She should have come back by now," Aang wondered out loud.

"Katara is probably just water bending or got distracted," Soka said coolly.

"Yeah so start practicing earth bending," Agreed Toph.

Zuko

When I got back to camp after I was done practicing fire bending I saw Katara was up and exploring the camp.

"Hello," I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Hi," She replied.

"Surprise Zu Zu," Came a menacing (Sorry about SP) voice from the shadows ... It was Azuala Zuko's evil younger sister.

" Ah look. Big brother has a girlfriend," Azuala mocked.

"She's not my girlfriend," He said.

Aang and the gang.

"She's been gone for hours, do you think that she's still water bending, Soka?" Aang asked impatiently.

"Well mabey, but we should wait here a few more min. in case she comes back," Soka said starting to sound worried.

"You guys are to worried," Said Togh, "She can Handel herself."

''I hope you're right," Worried Aang.

Zuko

As soon as I realized Azuala was there I got ready to fight. I noticed Katara was ready to fight ,too.

"You don't have to fight me," Azuala said, " you could just tell me were the avatar is."

"Never Azuala," I replied, "NEVER!"

"looks like I'm going to have to push even harder," She said and then vanished.

Katara started to relax and then look confused. To tell the truth I was confused, too. But I hid mine better.

"So what was all that about?" She asked

"It's a long story," I replied, 'to long' I thought.

Azuala

"This is perfect!" I exclaimed, "They have no idea of what my plan is and they're scared!"

"But princess what if it back fires?" Asked a guard.

"Back fires?!?!" she asked in a mocking tone, "How can it back fire."

"Um....."

"That's why I'm in charge," Azuala snapped.

"But still."

"Look pushing those two together is probably the best idea ever so ZIP IT."

"Yes princess"

Even though my stupid guard couldn't think of a way to back fire I could. They could resist and I could be forced to kill them before I get what I want, they could escape the cell like they've done before, or it might just be that no matter how hard I push they won't like each other.

Katara

'Well that was weird,' I thought. I was still wondering why I was here who brought me here? Who force fed me that pill? And what good would I be to Zuko and his uncle?

Zuko

What did she mean by push harder? She didn't even fire one fire blast. She always shoots at least 1. She probably has a plan that's even worse, not to mention dangerous. And for

all I know Katara thinks I kidnapped her. Ugh, this is going to be a long hard day.

"Um, why am I here?" She asked.

"I found you an shore unconscious. I brought you here so you could tell me where to put you on the island," I replied.

Aang and gang

"I'm going to find Katara, now," Said Aang.

"I'll come too. After all she's my crazy sister!"Soka said rushing to go help.

"I should come, too," Offered Togh.

"No what if she comes back," Aang reasoned. TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aang and Soka

"We should look around the beach first and see if we can find any trace of her," Aang thought out loud.

"Yeah," Agreed Soka already searching the shore.

They were both worried about Katara they didn't know she was as safe as she was with them.

Katara

It is nightfall now and I was getting tired. As soon as my head hit my moss pillow I was asleep. My dream went like this:

I was standing by the ocean bending the water very gracefully. When I sensed someone behind me. I looked around and saw Zuko. He had a weird expression on his face. He was smiling (which was weird enough) and his good eye looked weird. It looked like - like he liked me. Remind me why is that a bad thing- I stopped myself while thinking that. He walked closer to me and I backed away I was ankle deep in water and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bend water any more. I kept backing away until I was knee deep and he kept coming closer. Soon he was a arms length away. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer. I tried to fight it but no matter how hard I struggled he kept a firm hold. I was being pulled closer and closer! Until I could feel his breath on my face. He lifted my face and then he kissed me.

When I woke up I really was being kissed by Zuko! I was so surprised and I started to struggle again. And that sure made him stop.

"What the heck!" I yelled, "Why did you do that?!?!?"

"Um ... Ah- I-" He stammered he had the same expression on his face.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"Um-" He started to blush. OMG he was blushing!

I was totally freaked-out. I mean Zuko was blushing and totally flustered! Something is wrong with that picture and I had a dream about it. Is that a weird coincidence ( SP ) or what. I think this is the weirdest night ever. He was a good kisser though. Was I starting to like him. I mean did he take me here as bait for Aang or did he do that because he likes me?

Aang and Soka

"What do you think is gonna happen to Katara?" Aang asked still looking for Katara. Even though he's been out all night and day ( it was dark out ).

"I don't know," Soka said saddly, "Maybe she's back at camp."

"Yeah maybe," He said.

"But we should keep on looking for a little while longer."

They had no idea she was semi-safe, but they did want to find her. They looked almost everywhere they only stopping a few times to look at camp and to check on Toph. It took a long time until they where looking in the forest again because there was a clearing they haven't checked yet. When they got there they saw Zuko's uncle Iroh. So they decided to ask him some questions because he won't just jump on them to get them.

"Hello?" Said Aang questioningly.

"Ah the avatar Zuko's been expecting you," He said.

"Well we have some questions," Sokka said

"Yes?"

"Well is Soka's sister, Katara, here?"

"Yeah and you better tell us the truth," Threatened Soka.

"Yes you see-"

"Come on Aang lets find her"  
"She is sleeping in today so try not to wake her" Iroh said.

When they found her she was sleeping. but Zuko was sitting there watching her. It was a weird sight to see but Zuko was calm. And for them that was really weird. It was almost as if they shouldn't disturb it or like they shouldn't be there. But to Aang the look Zuko was giving Katara made him very mad. So he broke the silence.

"Why did you kidnap Katara?!?!?!" Yelled Aang. That woke Katara up and brought back they old Zuko they knew. Katara just stared

"I didn't avatar!" Zuko yelled. Katara just sat there looking from Zuko to Aang looking confused like she didn't know who's side she was on.

"Well who did then?" Soka Asked meanly.

"No one. I was found on the shore unconscious," Katara finally spoke up.

"What?!?!?!" Aang and Soka yelled at the same time.

"It's true," Zuko Agreed.

"Do I have to repeat myself 'what'?!?!?!" Soka yelled again.

Aang and Soka were so confused. What was wrong with Katara? Why was she defending Zuko? Why was Zuko looking at Katara like that when she was sleeping? Millions of questions ran through their heads, well mostly Aangs :-).

Zuko

He was sitting down on his sleeping bag just thinking and he didn't realize he was staring at Katara. Soon he was thinking about her. Zuko tried to stop himself he kept thinking that she was with the Avatar and that she wouldn't like a guy like him. But it turns out that she likes him too. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Aang and Soka standing there until Aang broke the silence.

Katara

I was so confused. On one hand my friends are here to save me. On the other Zuko likes me and I think I might like him too. Should I stay or should I go. I know I wasn't kidnapped but I was force-fed a pill. I just need time to think. So while the guys were fighting (all except Iroh) I slipped away towards the ocean again. When I got there I just sat down and put my arms around my legs then just stared out at the ocean.

"What is wrong with me," I asked myself, "I'm just so confused."

I waited a while as if the answer would come out of nowhere, but believe it or not that is kind of what happened.

"Nothing" Came a voice from behind me.

"Who's there," I said standing up quickly, "Wait a second I know that voice ... Iroh?"

"Yes and why are you out here Katara?" He asked

"I just needed time to think about stuff."

"Yes Zuko comes here a lot too except he comes when it's light out."

"Really?"

"Yes he just looks out and thinks about well 'stuff'. "

"OK then that is kinda weird."

"What?"

"Just that we do the same thing here."

"Well maybe. You like him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Zuko."

"Well ..."

Aang Soka And Zuko

"What is going on here I mean come on why is Katara here,'' Aang said.

"Well I'm not sure but I think she likes me!" Zuko mumbled

"Oh don't flatter yourself," Soka replied

"Well she isn't here in case you haven't noticed and neither is Iroh," Zuko said.

"Huh!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Aang and Soka.

They looked around and sure enough they were gone. Aang and soka looked around one side of the camp and Zuko looked on the side of camp near the coast. Soon they started to branch out. Zuko went to the coast and Aang and Soka went deeper into the forest. Zuko herd voices by the shore so he slowly went closer. Then he realized it was Iroh talking to Katara.

"Well maybe you like him don't you." Iroh said.

"Well . . ." Katara replied.

SNAP.

'Oh great I snapped a twig' He thought.

"What was that?!?!??!?" Katara asked standing turning around towards the sound and towards Zuko. Luckily he was well hidden.

"You can come out now," Iroh said.

"What?!?! someones back their?!?!" Katara yelled, "Who is it?"

"Just me," Zuko said.

This Zutara is dedicated to all my readers and nick buddies. :)

I will give you a present. The story of the new character I am creating.

AGE: 15

GENDER: Girl

BENDING: Cross bending (Fire and Water)

SPECIALTY: Fire tears

STORY: Her mom was a water bender and her dad was a fire bender. When she was 7 when her parents where arrested by the fire nation for having a cross bender child. She was hidden with her aunt and uncle on Kyoshi. when she wanted to master her elements she headed to an unnamed Island where cross benders lived in hiding. She has now mastered her elements and has set out to help end the war in any way possible.

DICTIONARY

CROSS BENDER: NOUN: A person that can bend two elements that are the opposites

Fire Tears: Noun: A water ball with a small fire ball inside when launched correctly it stings like a water whip and burns like a fire ball.

Sorry there is no name. I did that on purpose to keep you interested. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katara

All of the sudden I herd a blood curdling scream. It was coming from the woods and it sounded like it was coming closer. Then a girl came running out and onto the shore. She was definitely scared and as pail as a sheet. This girl was also wearing a purple water tribe outfit, witch was supper weird because water tribe people only wore blue and silver. When she looked at us she had a look of pure terror on her face. She then looked back and threw something like a water ball at the thing that was chasing her and ran across the shore line some more. And then something burst out and hit the girl onto the ground. It was still on top of her when Aang and Sokka ran out of the bushes completely out of breath. They tried to get it off her when all of the sudden the beast shoot up in the air soaking wet and landed on the other side of the Island. Then the girl got up calmly and smiled slightly at everyone.

"Who are you?" Aang asked, "And what was that thing?"

"I am Jana and I don't know what that thing was," Jana said

"Why is your water tribe outfit purple they're supposed to be blue?" Sokka observed.

"Have you ever heard of a cross bender?" She said smiling.

"I have but aren't they outlawed," Zuko thought out loud.

"Well yes but that doesn't mean there aren't any," She concluded making a small fire ball in her left hand and a water ball in the other.

"WOW!!!" They all said at the same time.

"Don't you remember me Katara and Sokka," Jana said mysteriously

"Wait a minute Jana! OMG JANA! We thought you were taken away with your parents!" Katara said ecstatically.

"Well most people did but I actually just found a small unnamed Island and learned some water bending and fire bending." She said , "OK I did make up a few moves myself like fire tears and stuff."

"Wow really could you teach me fire tears?" asked Aang.

"I guess that means you're the Avatar," she said

"Yeah so could you please,"

"Sure but do you know how to make a flame or do any fire bending."

"Well ... um no"

"No biggie I can teach you"

"So I have a question," Sokka said, "What is going on here?!?!?!?!"

"Do you mean with Jana here or why Katara was at Zuko's camp?" Aang asked.

"How about both."

"Well I got knocked out and he found me on shore," Said Katara but she thought about when she woke up and Zuko was kissing her. she thought 'how can something so wrong feel so right'

"And I was running from that thing," Jana finished

"Don't forget what I'm doing here" Said a mysterious voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" They said Jana walked forward until she was able to pull the bushes and foliage back and she saw...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc Oh my first cliffy YAY :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Yea, well here it is. 3 reviews that's ... um ok. I'd be happy with ten by the next but hey it's just a thought. Even if it's just to say hi. Well I don't own Avatar. Never have Never will. Story line is mine though. help would be great. On with the chappie.**

Chapter 5

"Who's there?" They said Jana walked forward until she was able to pull the bushes and foliage back and she saw Azula. She (Azula) was smirking. But before she could do anything she was grabbed and so was Katara Then they were dragged away. They were tied up and gagged and force fed a pill again. Then ... Black (again). When they woke up they were on Azuala's ship in (you guessed it) a prison cell. Katara was already awake and in the corner of the cell arms rapped around her legs. Jana woke up a little while later and was asking a lot of questions.

"Where are we? Who was that girl I saw? Why did she take us? Have you been here before? Do you think you friends are gonna save us? Does this happen a lot?" She said not waiting for an answer.

When she stopped Katara said, "We're in a prison sell on Azuala's ship. That girl you saw was Azuala. She probable took us to get to the Avatar. Yes I've been here before. Yes I think they'll try to save us. and yes this does happen a lot."

"Oh"

"Don't worry they've saved me before."

"And I need to be saved ... why?" Jana asked clearly knowing the answer to the question," I can get out on my own."

"Oh?"

"I'll show you" She said making two fire daggers she cut through the bars and calmly walked out."Come on we don't have all day."

Then something put a hand over her mouth and signaled Katara to do the same. The thing that had a hold on Jana had a blue mask with two monstrously long and curved tusks ... It was the blue spirit. It signaled them to be quite and to follow it. As soon as they were out of the room they turned left and went up a stair case. That is when it got bad. Azuala and her friends were right there! They have been seen they got in their stances and got started. As much as it surprised her Jana was really good at both of her elements. She was doing fire and water whips and some that were obviously made up but were really effective. Surprisingly Azuala wasn't using lightening at all but she was getting madder and madder as the fight went on. Jana was going against Ty lee while Katara was against Mia and of course Azula and the blue spirit were fighting.

They didn't know when but soon after the fight started Aang and Sokka were their fighting too. When Azuala was busy Sokka hit her in the head with his boomerang. She turned around and they were all gone.

So how do you like my first action chapter?

And Sorry about miss spelling Azula's name. I just don't want to fix it right now.


End file.
